Revenge and the Saruwaruguntai
by Acaykath
Summary: Kim possible lives in a world resembling feudal Japan. When the Possible's castle is attacked by the Saruwaruguntai, Kim and her bodyguard Monique are the only survivors. Kim must find a way to do her duty and avenge her family.
1. Betrayal Of The Heart

Author's Notes:

The plot of this story was originally created as an english project, but I thougt it would be interesting to apply it to Kim Possible. Mixing Kim Possible Lingo with Japanese words is difficult and unwieldy. If I were not already done this, I would have made it a ccs fanfic instead of a KP one. But it does give me a chance to try using the KP characters out of their normal places.

Language:

-Saruwaruguntai : Army of the Laughing Monkey

-kun: Title referring to a younger male or male of the same age with which you have a close relationship.

-chan: Title referring to a younger female or female of the same age with which you have a close relationship.

-san: Default title.

-domo: Title referring to a lord or king.

* * *

Kim sighed and rested back against a tall tree. Just one day ago, her life had been so simple. She would wake up, have her lessons, and then sleep again. No running through the woods, or hiding from enemy soldiers. Her emerald eyes gazed upwards through the foliage towards the blue cloudless sky. At least the weather was nice. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of the wind as it rustled the leaves. It sounded almost like the crackling of the fire that had burned her home to the ground…

* * *

"What is that?" Kim wondered aloud as she sat up in her bed. She heard the crackling of a fire and the sounds of many feet rushing around as well as the sounds of battle. She could see the orange glow of fire lighting up the dark night sky outside of her window. She quickly dressed in a black kimono that was designed not to restrict movement in battle conditions. She heard footsteps. A dark skinned girl with black hair entered the room wearing a black ninja suit. Her face was set in an expression of urgent determination. "What's the sitch Moni-chan?" Kim asked her best friend and bodyguard.

"The sitch is that Monique-san thinks Kim-Chan needs to get out of here before the bandits get in." Monique replied, "And don't argue with me girl, the castle is already lost, even if you fought it would be impossible to stop them even for a Possible." Kim knew Monique was right, but still felt bad.

"What about Dad, Mom, Jim, and Tim?" Kim asked, fearing the answer that she knew would come.

Monique looked down, "We have to leave now." Monique grabbed Kim and dragged her out of her room.

"This is impossible." Kim uttered as she surveyed the devastation. The main gates were open and burning. The surviving guards were outnumbered ten to one by bandits bearing the mark of the Saruwaruguntai, the army of the laughing monkey. More bandits were entering the castle grounds faster than the guards could kill them even so, there were more guards dying than bandits.

"Come on Kim-chan" Monique dragged her towards the back entrance of the castle. "If we stay, we're gonna die." Kim allowed Monique to lead her away towards the rear of the castle. Several bandits had broken through the guards and were spreading out through the palace grounds. Kim and Monique ran towards the back gate. Monique threw a shuriken killing a bandit that blocked their way. Kim took out another with a sliding kick followed by an elbow to the back of the neck as he fell. A third appeared behind Kim swinging a katana down towards her neck but was stopped by a diving tackle by Monique who then finished him off with his own sword. Kim and Monique dashed through the back exit and continued running south through the forest until they could run no more.

* * *

Kim had woken up in the forest with Monique preparing a breakfast of a snared rabbit and scavenged nuts. It was not up to the standard she was used to, but it was all there was available. Kim ate it and thanked Monique for preparing the meal.

"No prob girl, it is my duty to protect you, even if that includes feeding you once in a while." Monique told her "I will go make sure there are no Saru near us, Wait here I'll be back soon." Monique went off to scout the enemy position to make sure they would not run into the Saruwaruguntai while they searched a lord who would help them to take back the Possible territory. Kim waited under the tree picking leaves out of her bright red hair.

"I can't find any trace of them." Monique said, startling Kim as she appeared behind her. "What are we going to do now?" said Monique deferring decision-making to the princess now that she was no longer in danger.

"We can't continue south. That would bring us to the lands of Lord Monty Fiske. He is most certainly connected with the Saru. If we travel east, we will come to the lands of Yamanuchi. The lord of Yamanuchi has long been a close ally of my father. To the west is Lord Load's domain. He is also an ally, but the journey would be longer and more difficult. We must travel east." Kim decided. Monique agreed that it was the most wise path.

* * *

They travelled east for two days and arrived at the main village of the Yamanuchi territory. The village was built at the side of a hill. on the hill was the castle. At the foot of the hill was farmland and huts. Between the two was a commercial area which included a tavern and a marketplace. Kim and Monique headed towards the castle.

"Look over there girl!" Said Monique as she pointed towards a man walking through the village. The man bore the mark of the Saruwaruguntai. Kim regarded the man from the distance.

"It is a Saru soldier." Kim replied, "But why would a Saru soldier be here, and why does he walk freely even though the Saru are known bandits?."

"I don't know" Monique replied, "but I think we should learn more before we visit the Lord of Yamanuchi"

"We will go to the tavern. We will ask some questions and find out who is what is going on here."

* * *

"The bandits? They have some sort of agreement with the Lord."

"The Lord uses them to fight his battles."

"They get war spoils if they succeed in battle and protection when they are in the Lord's lands."

"The bandits are lead by the one known as Ron"

Kim and Monique headed to a table in a dark corner of the tavern. "This seems bad. The Lord of Yamanuchi has betrayed the Possibles." Kim said, "We will not get any help here."

"We could still go to see Lord Wade Load. He may be able to help us." Monique told her. "Is that who I think it is?" A man entered the tavern. He was nothing spectacular to look at, in fact he seemed average in every way from his blond hair and brown eyes to the mark of the Saruwaruguntai insignia on his clothes.

"That is Ron, the captain of my father's guard." Kim said obviously surprised at his presence.

"Look out. Here comes Ron-san." Monique and Kim covered their faces and snuck out of the tavern.

Kim was taken aback by this development. "Why would Ron-san betray us? My father took him in when he had nothing and gave him a spot in the guard. He even attempted to court me and may have succeeded in winning my affections had my father not caught him when he lost his pants when we were sparring."

"I don't know Kim-chan." Monique told her, "but it seems like the Lord of Yamanuchi had help when he betrayed your father." A fog rolled in over the hills, chilling the town and making it feel unwelcoming. "We should leave."

"No." Kim replied icily. "We will stay, and we will make Lord pay for his betrayal no matter what it takes." Clouds began to obscure the sun, darkening the village. What had once seemed to be their hope for salvation now seemed to have the air of a graveyard waiting to claim them.

"How will we do that?" Monique asked, "We cannot fight both the Lord's guards as well as the Saru on our own. We should travel to Lord Wade Load's palace and request his aide."

"You know as well as I do that Load-domo has not nearly enough forces to defeat them either." Kim replied, shivering There was only one was that she could have her revenge, but the cost was great. "Come Moni-chan, we must capture Ron-san."

* * *

Ron exited the tavern slightly drunk. This made it much easier for Monique and Kim to knock him out and drag him into the forest. He awoke tied rather uncomfortably to a tree with the two women standing over him arguing. "No need to fight ladies, there is enough of Ron-kun to go around." He said with a large grin plastered across his face. He was quickly knocked unconscious again by a swift kick to the head from Monique.

"You can't do this to yourself." Monique said.

"I am the last of my family, and it is my duty to avenge them. This is the only way. If he does not agree, we can go to Load-domo and ask for his help. Right now, however, this is our best option. If he agrees we're better off, if he doesn't there will be one less traitor and bandit in this world."

He awoke again with a headache. Monique and Kim were sitting facing him. "Ron-san, you are a traitor to my family." Kim told him.

"Kim-chan! Sorry, didn't recognize you for a second. I thought you were dead." Ron replied with a smirk, "Glad to see you alive."

"I am sure I would not be if the Lord of Yamanuchi had his way. Why did he betray my father?"

"Why would he betray your father?" Ron asked with a clueless expression on his face.

"He had you attack my home; there must have been a reason." Ron remained silent.

"We should just kill him now." Monique said, "He is useless to us." She glared at the bandit lord with a gaze that would burn through the finest samurai armour.

"No." Kim replied, "Ron-kun," Kim batted her eyelids suggestively and leaned close to Ron's ear and whispered, "Will you please kill the Lord of Yamanuchi for me?"

Ron laughed. "Why would I do that? I have nothing to gain by killing the Lord of Yamanuchi. How about you let me go, and I will see to it that no one comes looking for you." Ron grinned oafishly confident that he had the upper hand even though he was tied to a tree.

"That is unacceptable." Kim replied, "I understand you have an understanding with the Lord of Yamanuchi, protection and spoils in return for your aide in battle." Kim sighed, "What if I were to make you a better offer." Kim felt a chill as she prepared to make her offers. It was not something she wanted to do. In fact, she wanted to kill him almost as much as Monique did.

"You have nothing I want."

"Give me back my castle, and kill the Lord of Yamanuchi. In return, I will ensure the other lords accept your claim to the Lordship of this territory."

"I could take this castle at any time, and no one could challenge me. You are offering less than you did before."

"I have one final offer, if you refuse this, we will have no choice but to take your life." Kiim said, knowing that this was the most she could offer him and that he would most likely accept. "I will give myself to you; giving you rightful claim over my father's territory as well as the Yamanuchi territory if you kill the Lord of Yamanuchi for me."

"No!" Monique screamed, "You can't marry this traitor!"

"So not the drama, Moni-chan. It is the only way to avenge my family." Kim said, "It is my life to give and I will set my own price for it. It is my duty to avenge my family, and to honour my word."

"I accept." Ron said, "You can untie me now. There is a root in a very uncomfortable place."

* * *

Ron somehow managed to procure an emerald green kimono with red flowers that matched Kim's hair and eyes perfectly. He led Kim into the palace. The guards did not even give them a second look, but showed Ron reverence. They went directly to the Lord's chamber. The room had a high ceiling and the walls were painted with a mural of a dragon. The guards let Kim Ron and Monique in and closed the door, leaving them alone with the Lord of Yamanuchi.

"This is Kim Possible heiress to the Possible territory. We wish to be married immediately."

"She is a good bride, she will certainly make a good wife for you." The Lord said immediately officiating their wedding. As soon as he had finished the ceremony He said to Ron, "May you be happy with your new wife my son, though I do not understand why you did not bring her family along for the ceremony. I would have enjoyed seeing my old friend the Lord Possible again."

Ron smiled, "Do not worry you will see him again very soon." Kim watched with horror as the Lord's head fell to the floor. Her heart beat fast and hard as she realised her mistake. She had married Ron Stoppable, son of the Lord of Yamanuchi. She had betrayed her father's closest friend and married her father's killer.

"It was all you…" Kim said, "You are the traitor, your father knew nothing of your attack on my home." Ron smiled.

"How does it feel to be a traitor to your own kingdom?" Ron asked as he assumed his father's place. Kim did not answer, but took her place beside Ron. A deal is a deal. Ron had honoured his part now she had to honour hers, no matter what Ron had done in the past. It was her duty to love him and protect him, even though she wished to kill him.

"I am sorry…" She said to Monique, "If I had known… I should have listened when you told me to kill him." Monique merely nodded to Kim. Kim had failed and now it was her duty to avenge Kim's family. She charged at Ron drawing a dagger from her belt. Kim leapt to her new husband's defence. Kim turned Monique's blade against her thrusting it into Monique's heart. Once again she said "I am sorry…"


	2. Trusting In Love

**Author's Notes:**

Chefiet is the one solely responsible for me writing another chapter to this story. It was originally intended to be only one chapter but he pointed out some things that got me thinking. So far I only intend to make it 3-4 chapters long, but then again, I am flexible.

"Interesting beginning. Why have you made ron the villian? Also will Kim eventually meet and or kill Fiske. Good story so far with some nice plot twists. Update soon."

Plot twists are the real driving force behind this story, and I will try to make this more and more convoluted as the story continues. Maybe you will soon learn about why he is a villain other than the fact that he is always so damn good at it.

Why does Ron call KP P-Chan. Cause I thought it would be a cute nickname for her. Plus every time I read it, I laugh cause it feels like he's calling her a pig every time he does it. (If you don't know where the name comes from then you should read/watch Ranma 1/2) I like comments. Keep em coming. They inspire me.

* * *

Ron sat cross-legged on a soft cushion in the center of a large chamber. The spot next to him was empty. Ron stroked the bridge of his nose and tried to subdue the headache that had plagued him since he had become the lord of not only the Yamanuchi territory but also the Possible territory. Kim had been reclusive since they had been married and he had killed his father as the price for their betrothal. Kim had done her duty in managing the palace and meeting with petitioners as he tried to reconcile the two territories, but had not slept in his chamber nor showed any sign of affection towards him since that day. Ron knew that she needed time, he had after all massacred her family. Her duty had forced her to kill her best friend in his defence. If anything, he was glad she had managed to remain civil these past weeks and not tried to kill him.

"Sensei," Ron said addressing a short oriental man who radiated a sense of peace and wisdom, "Kim-chan needs a new bodyguard to replace the one she lost." He hoped tha this was the right decision. Kim needed a friend she could trust since she could not trust him. "I want your best female student to protect my wife and to be her friend."

"Yori shall be informed of her duties immediately Stoppable-san." the man replied "It will be her honour to serve." After a second he added, "Remember Stoppable-san, Even a tiger on a leash will bite the hand that feeds it." Ron nodded in response to the old man's arcane wisdom. It made absolutely no sense to him, but he could not show it.

* * *

"Stoppable san" Yori called to Ron who was preparing to leave. "Are you sure you do not need help? It would be my honour to accompany you on your training in Fiske's jungle territories."

"No. I must do this alone." Ron was determined. He would no longer be the boy who lost his pants at official dinners. Small children would no longer defeat him. He would be a proud warrior. "I will return, and I will make my father proud."

"I will be here when you return Stoppable-san." Yori gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It will be my honour to wait for you."

"Please, call me Ron-san." Ron said and left without another word.

* * *

Sometimes, Ron wondered whether he had made the correct decision. His training with Lord Fiske and being given mystical monkey power had indeed made him a formidable warrior, but was it worth the cost?

"You assigned me a new bodyguard." Kim's voice was icy as she entered the room, shadowed by Yori in her ninja garb. "I can take care of myself, I don't need you or anyone who works for you."

"Fine, she works for you." Ron replied, "Yori, you are not to follow any orders I give without Kim-chan's consent." He smiled, "Follow any order she gives short of killing me." Kim was speechless. This was not what she expected from the bloodthirsty leader of the Saruwaruguntai. Ron stood up and approached Kim, "Please believe me when I say that I bear no grudges against you or you family. It was not even under my orders that my army attacked." He had tried this approach before, bu she had never stayed to hear more… until now.

"If not your orders, then who's?" Kim asked wondering what elaborate story he had been concocting to woo her into submission. He would never take her off her guard. She would never let him trick her into loving him.

"I may have lead the attack, but I was only following the orders of the one who trained me. If I had had my own way, your family would still be alive today." He could see that she was not responding to his pleas, and decided not to push it any farther. "If you wish to talk more, I am will be here." She turned and left.

* * *

"I do not know if he speaks the truth," Yori told Kim when they returned to the privacy of Kim's room, "but I trust him and I believe what he says."

"There Is no reason that I should belive you. You may lie as well as your master does."

"I am sorry if you are unable to be truthful, but it would be dishonest of me to lie to you." Yori replied, catching a vase that came flying at her head.

"I AM NOT YOUR MASTER!" Kim yelled.

"I serve only you. Ron-san has decreed it, I will no longer follow his orders."

"If you really serve me, then leave. I want to be alone." Yori acknowledged Kim's command with a brief nod and bowed to her master as she exited the room. Kim remained in her room and pondered Ron's actions. He had betrayed her, yet he treated her as if he truly did love her. Her bodyguard seemed to be devoted to her, as Ron had ordered, but Ron had also appeared to be devoted to her father. Now she was bound to this man whom she loathed, and duty forbid her from taking action against him and she had no idea what his true motives were. She fell asleep wondering what he had truly felt when he had kissed her the day they had been wed.

* * *

Kim heard the door slide open. She listened as footsteps approached, keeping her eyes closed, ensuring the intruder would not know she was on to them. She stuck out with a furious punch as soon as the footsteps stopped in front of her.

"OOF!" Kim opened her eyes just in time to catch the tray of food Ron had brought for her. In a miraculous feat of aerobics, Ron managed to recover his balance by using her punch's force to power a back flip that left him virtually unscathed. His pants however, had somehow managed to be caught on the tray of food she had caught. "Breakfast is served." Ron said with a smile as he stepped forward and unashamedly retrieved his pants. He managed to pull them back on, but not without tripping over a cushion that was resting in the middle of the floor.

"Trying to poison me now?" Kim asked poking the delicious looking food piled on the platter.

"Kim-chan, I would never do anything to hurt you." Ron replied, grabbing a handful of food off the platter and shoving it into his mouth as if to show her that the food was perfectly safe for eating. "See, i's goo'!"

"I see. In fact I see too much. Ever hear of not speaking with your mouth full?" Kim asked, disgusted by his display of manners, or lack there of.

"It's all good; Ron-san is a master chef." He grinned, "Come on P-chan, breakfast won't eat itself." Kim ate uncomfortable as Ron coaxed her to swallow every bite of the meal he had prepared for her. It was good. Very good.

"If this is your most recent attempt to make me like you, it failed as well as the rest of them. My father's chefs cooked things much better than this." Ron laughed. He had eaten the same food she had. His cooking was much better, the fact that she wouldn't admit it made him feel as if he was making progress. She had to lie to him now to make him think she didn't like him.

* * *

Kim wandered the palace halls. As she passed the Lord's chamber, she heard Yori and Ron arguing.

"No." Yori's voice was quite adamant. "You have made me her bodyguard. It is my duty to protect her, even from you. Kim smiled. There was at least one person in the castle she could trust. It reaffirmed her beliefs that Ron was truly a monster.

"Please." Ron begged, "Just tell me if she has said anything about me, good or bad." This had not been what Kim was expecting. He was not plotting on her life, but trying to determine her feelings for him. Even if she had spoken to Yori since the first day she had been assigned as her bodyguard she still did not divulge even that to Ron. Kim was glad that she knew that Yori could be trusted.

Kim returned to her chambers and instructed a maid to fetch Yori for her. It was time that they became friends.

* * *

"You wished to see me Possible-san?" Yori asked, arriving almost twenty minutes after she had been sent for.

"You are late." Kim said, unsure of how to approach the conversation.

"My apologies Possible-san, Stoppable-san asked not to be disturbed while he attempt to force me to reveal information about you to him." Yori lowered her head in shame, "If I had known, I would have come to you immediately."

"How did he react when you told him I have not spoken to you."

"He does not know." Yori replied, "He still believes that I spend every waking minute that I am not training with you."

"You lied to Stoppable-san?" Kim asked, surprised that Yori would do something so dishonourable.

"No, Possible-san, but I have been doing a great deal of training." Yori replied rubbing her muscles. "It is nice having this chance to rest."

"I am sorry." Kim told Yori, "I should have trusted you."

"Were I in your position, I would not trust me either."

"Tell me about Ron-san."

* * *

Ron sighed and lay back on a pile of cushions. Yori was stone-walling him. He had hoped that she would have helped him, told him anything but instead he had lbeen completely loyal to Kim. She was following his orders too well. He wanted Kim to like him, but had no idea how well he was progressing. He had done everything in his power to make her welcome in his palace. He had given her the best of everything he owned, and the best of himself. For her he had committed one final betrayal.

"Ron…" Kim was here. He sat up alert and smiled with his trademark oafish grin.

"Yes P-chan?" Ron replied, hoping that this was the even he was hoping for.

"You promised that you would tell me more if I asked." Kim said. Yori had convinced her that Ron was at least somewhat trustworthy and that she should at least hear him out. "Who ordered that my kingdom be attacked?"


	3. Loving Your Enemy

Author's Notes:

Comment by surforst

"wait so Ron isn't evil...right?...

Well good chapter again. Just one note if P-chan is really a reference to a pig then why does Kim not get pissed whenever Ron says this to her. I may not know the female mind like the back of my hand but I do know they don't like being called a pig. "

As for P-chan there is really only three possibilities. First, Ron is evil and Kim has just never heard of Ranma 1/2. Or second, Ron is good and Ranma 1/2 does not exist in this world. Third, Ron may be good or evil and there is some other explanation for this that I will not reveal until later.

As for Ron being evil, that would just ruin the surprise now wouldn't it? Strange how it seems that his good-evil scale fluctuates with every chapter as you learn more about him. Hope you enjoy this next chapter; it will probably confuse you as to Ron's motivations even more. Who is truly evil in this scenario… Me :p

* * *

"The one whose orders I was following was Lord Monty Fiske, or as he prefers to be called, Monkey-domo ultimate saru master." Ron said looking Kim straight in the eye. "I had no choice but to obey him."

"Why did you obey him? You have a bandit army that rivals the armies of any two lords combined. You could have refused." Kim questioned him. She feared his response. If he was telling the truth, he would make progress into her heart and she could not risk trusting him. His laid back manner and clumsiness that had helped to create the name of the Saruwaruguntai had a way of eliciting trust of those around him. She knew the truth though, he was a masterful warrior trained in the arts of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. He was deadly if you let down you guard. Her father had learned this the hard way; she was not going to make the same mistake.

"My bandit army does not belong to me." Ron replied, "The will follow my orders only because Lord Fiske orders them to. Were I to betray Fiske, or fail to carry out his orders, they would have done to me what I have done to you. I won't tell you that what I did was right, and I know you cannot forgive what I have done."

"You sacrificed my family to protect your own…" Kim's anger began to subside. She forced herself to remain angry. He was right, she would never forgive him, but sometimes forgiveness is not necessary. "You killed your father for me." Kim said, realizing the flaw in his argument, "If you cared enough for your family that you would slaughter mine, how could you kill your own father in cold blood?"

"Who matters more to me?" Ron asked her, "The man who put me under Fiske-san's control, or the woman I love? You told me that it was my death alone or the death of my father and a life with you." Ron moved closer and took her hands in his. "There was no choice. It was my only chance to be with you." His lips gently made contact with hers. Their first kiss since Ron's father had married them on the day of his death.

Kim was stunned. She had not expected this. His kiss was so tender and loving; she knew that at least some of what he had said was true. Suddenly, she remembered all that he had done to her and pushed him away. She turned and left without another word to him.

"P-chan…" Ron called after her. She did not even turn around. She had let down her guard once. She would not do so again.

* * *

"Stoppable-sama…" A runner entered the Lord's chamber. "Load-domo has sent you this message. He accepts your proposal."

"It is time then. We will see if the prophecy is true. Lord Fiske will see that I am the ultimate monkey master!" Ron let out a maniacal laugh that sounded eerily like that of a monkey. "Yori!" he called out and the ninja appeared before him. "Inform P-chan that we are going to war."

"Stoppable-sama, do you have a task for me?" the runner asked as Yori exited the room.

"Call all of my generals and commanders. I want to see them in here now."

* * *

"He failed to win me over with words, so now he is going to war?" Kim asked.

"It may have been my imagination, Kim-san, but I do not believe he failed completely." Yori replied. Kim flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"I let my guard down for a second. It will not happen again."

"My apologies, Kim-san, but it was at least five seconds." Yori giggled as Kim's face flushed to an even darker shade of red.

"How will he go to war against Fiske-san?" Kim questioned, "He said that the Saru would kill him if he betrayed Lord Fiske."

"I do not know, but I am sure he will find a way.

* * *

"BOO-YAH!" Ron shouted as the last general collapsed. Fiske was an idiot. Ron was sure of it. He wiped the blood off of his hands as he stared at the pile of bodies in front of him. These were the ones most loyal to Fiske. They had been promoted quickly to generals. They had believed it was because of their loyalty, when in reality it was so he could control what Fiske knew about him. Fiske's spies among the Saru had grown soft in their positions of power. Ron had not and had managed to kill them all without being hit once. Now was the time to show the Saruwaruguntai what happens to those who do not agree with his leadership. Their corpses would be piked upwind of the bandit camp and Ron would announce how he had single-handedly killed them all unarmed. None would dare challenge him after that. They would fear his wrath more than that of Fiske.

* * *

Ron walked into Kim's room. He had not even stopped to cleanse himself of the blood. He wanted her to know how far he was willing to go to make her happy, how far he had to go to give her the revenge she desired.

"Ahh!" Kim shrieked as he entered. "That is wrongsick!" she exclaimed, "What happened Ron-san?"

"I killed all my generals." Ron replied, "Now, no one will challenge my authority when I order them to attack their beloved Monkey-domo. Will you be coming with me, P-chan?"

"It will be her honour to slay Fiske-san with her own hands." Yori replied, before Kim could reject his offer.

"Then I will go, wash up and get some sleep. Prepare yourselves, we march tomorrow at dawn." He left the room.

"I want a separate tent. I don't want to sleep with him." Kim told Yori.

"It will be my honour to share my tent with you." Yori replied.

* * *

"In three days, Load-domo will have his forces attack Lord Fiske's lands." Ron announced to his troops as they prepared to move out the next morning. "Fiske will send his army to confront them. When he is unprotected, we will take his castle. It is time to fulfill the prophecy. It is time for my wife to have her revenge so she can be at peace."

Kim listened to his speech. Not one of his men seemed to question his authority. His example worked well, or he was a good actor. She suspected the latter. She changed her mind when the wind came. The smell of rotting flesh brought a look of fear to the eyes of the Saruwaruguntai as they listened to Ron.

Ron led the men past the corpses on their march towards Fiske's domain as a final reminder of what happens to those whose loyalties lay elsewhere. Kim however, remained at the back of the formation with Yori by her side. She liked nothing better than to put as much distance between them as possible.

* * *

Kim woke up in the middle of the night. Her tent was quiet, much too quiet. The only sound was her own breathing. Yori was not there. She was probably just going to relieve herself. Kim fell back asleep. She awoke again later. Yori was still missing. She sat up and listened closely. She could hear the faint sounds of snoring from nearby tents, but her own tent was empty. This was unusual. Yori was supposed to remain with her at all times. They were going to war and her bodyguard was sneaking away in the middle of the night. Kim quietly dressed in her black battle Kimono and silently exited the tent. She checked the perimeter and noted that all the sentries were in place. No one had entered the encampment. She checked the various fires and found no trace of her. She decided to wait till morning. If Yori had not returned by then, Kim would tell Ron. He would sent people to search for her.

Kim headed back towards her tent. Among the snores, she heard the faint but unmistakeable sound of Yori's girlish giggling. She followed the sound until she came to Ron's tent. She could see their silhouettes through the tent's fabric.

"What is Kim find's out you are gone?" Ron asked.

"Simple," Yori replied, "I will tell her the truth, I was with you… 'discussing matters of state'" Yori giggled again.

"I am not sure whether this can be classified as a discussion…" Ron's hands were roaming all over her body.

"You do want this to remain a secret don't you?" Yori asked as Ron wrapped his arms around her.

"If she finds out, it will ruin everything." Ron replied. Kim watched as Ron removed Yori's clothes. "We will keep this between us."

Kim turned away. She did not want to see this. She had trusted Yori and had been betrayed. She cursed herself for ever trusting someone assigned to her by Ron. She returned to her tent. This betrayal hurt. Not just what Yori had done, but Ron's actions as well. She had believed him when he said that he loved her and despite her best efforts, she had begun to feel the same way about him.


	4. Affairs of State

Author Notes:

As of the time I am writing this, I have received no more reviews. I am not surprised considering that I only posted the last chapter a few hours ago. So I have received no inspiration for these notes.

Did anyone see this coming? If they did, then I am not doing my job well enough.

There is at most 2 chapters left in me, more likely one... unless someone inspires me with some sort of review. I like reviews. So if you read this, review it. I would like to know what you think, and whether you are getting what you are supposed to get, and getting confused by what you are not supposed to get.

This chapter gets a little steamy, so I have upgraded it to M rating, just to be safe...

* * *

Kim sat in bed waiting as the sun rose. Yori had returned during the night and was now sleeping. Kim did not know what she would say. She hated Ron, she hated him as much as she could ever hate someone, yet she still felt angered by this betrayal. She would think about it, and when Yori awakened, she would hear her thoughts voiced. 

"Kim-san?" Yori sat up noticing the eyes that stared at her with malice. "Is something wrong?"

After a few moments of silence she responded. "You were with Ron last night."

"Yes, Kim-san, we were discussing matters of state that could not be ignored."

"What matter of state required him to remove your clothes?"

"You do not understand!" Yori protested, "It was not what it appeared to be."

"I do not think so. His actions were unmistakeable." Kim replied, "I do not know what to do, but I think that if you enjoy his company so much that you must sneak out to see him during the night, then you should just stay in his tent for the whole night."

"As you wish Kim-san."

* * *

Kim rode alone that day. She stayed well back from the last of the men. Yori rode at the front of the lines with Ron, at Kim's request. She spent the day admiring the scenery and planning ways to get revenge on her 'friend' and husband. 

She thought far ahead though she still needed them to help her get to Lord Fiske. She planned to kill all three on the same night. First Fiske for ordering her family's death, then Ron for following his order, and finally Yori for betraying her by spending the night with the man who had married her and claimed to love her.

If she had not seen it herself, she would not have believed it. Yori had been so trustworthy. She had kept secrets in confidence, not even revealing them to Ron. She thought back on the nights events. She had seen him fondling her and undressing her through the tent canvas. They had conspired to keep it a secret. Kim was sure… almost sure.

Her anger at Yori had subsided somewhat. She had after all taken every opportunity to avoid Ron since they had been married. Perhaps it was better that it was her friend who was fulfilling his needs instead of some village wench. Why should she care?

She no longer knew how to feel. She had to talk to Yori, but not now. Maybe tomorrow when she had slept on it.

* * *

They had set up camp at the edge of the jungle. Tomorrow, they would begin into the trees. It would be a tiring journey for Kim because she was not used to travelling through the jungle territories. She decided to go to bed early. 

When she entered her tent, she noticed that Yori's bed was not there. Her bed was alone in the tent. She must have taken the order to sleep in Ron's tent seriously. Kim didn't really care anymore. She could have him. It is not as if Kim had ever planned to be with him. The sun was still up, but she went to sleep anyway.

* * *

There was someone playing with the flap of her tent. Yori was probably feeling guilty. She closed her eyes letting herself begin to drift back to sleep. She felt the comforting warmth of a body as it lay down next to her. A pair of arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to the warmth. It was like a dream, as a gentle kiss was placed on the back of her head. 

It was not Yori, she realized. The touch of the hands, the strength of the arms around her, it was all so familiar, so Ron. She could not help but smile. Ron had chosen her over Yori. She did not move, but pretended to be asleep. Soon Ron's breathing became slow and regular. He was asleep.

* * *

Kim awoke as the sun was rising. She found herself with her own arms wrapped around Ron with her head on his bare chest. She sat up and pushed him away, wrapping the blanket around her self as she realized she was only wearing he under garments. 

Ron was awakened by the disturbance. "Morning P-chan" He grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked as she searched for something to thow at him.

"It seems my tent was occupied at your order, so I assumed that meant that I was to stay here?" He put on the big smile of someone who was lying and knew no one believed him. Kim grabbed a cushion and whipped it at his face. "Okay enough…" He pleaded as she threw a shoe at him then reached for her sword. "Yori told be that you thought I was being unfaithful to you with her." Kim lowered the sword but didn't drop it. "I figure, y'now, if you didn't trust me to be faithful without you there… If I am holding you then you will notice if I try and leave."

"What makes you think I care who you are bedding?" Kim asked, wondering what she hated more, the thought of him sleeping with Yori, or the thought of him spending the nights with her.

"Well as I said my tent is occupied…"

"If you weren't sleeping with Yori, what were you doing with her last night?" Kim asked, hoping he would give her a reason to force him from her tent.

He grinned, "I have to get dressed, can't lead a war without clothes." Kim lay back down and closed her eyes. He wasn't going to answer her, and she knew it. Maybe if she was lucky, she could get another hour of sleep.

* * *

Kim allowed Yori to ride with her that day. It was more to help her navigate the dense trees than a desire for her company. The underbrush caught the feet of the horses, and the proximity of the trees made it difficult to navigate. Most of the Saru seemed perfectly at home here. Most of them had ridden in the jungle before when visiting their former master. 

Soon Ron began having pike men travel ahead of the group, hacking at the underbrush as they passed to make passage easier for those who had never been to the jungle before.

"P-chan!" he called, falling back to her position. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Scouts had informed them that Fiske's army had begun to move away from the capital towards the position of Load-domo's army. "Or are you looking forward to another night like the last too much to think that far ahead."

"I hope that last night was not your idea." Kim told Yori, pretending to ignore Ron's comments.

"Of course not." Yori replied, "I would have much preferred that he had honoured me with his presence. It is difficult to complete affairs of state on your own." Kim moved on ahead, passing Ron and making her way to the front near the pike men who were helping to clear the way. Yori and Ron remained behind, deep in conversation.

* * *

Eventually Ron returned to the front. He brought his horse up beside hers and travelled beside her whenever trees did not interfere. 

"You will see tonight. I will discuss matters of state with you." She prepared to slap him, but a tree caused him to veer off.

"What matter of state could possibly concern me?" She replied.

"Ron-san will show you tonight, after he finishes his business with Yori." He grinned and fell back to Yori's position.

* * *

That night, they camped an hour away from Monty Fiske's fortress. Ron sent a messenger ahead to inform him that he would be receiving a visitor soon. 

"It is easier to take a castle when the doors are open." He had told her when she questioned the wisdom of announcing their arrival. "He will be pleased to have more guards with his army away battling our distraction.

He had then taken Yori to his tent. Kim decided to sleep. The affairs of state did not interest her, at least not in a way that gave her a desire to see them. She noticed that Yori's bed was not there once again. Ron had promised that he would come to her again that night, even if she did not want to see him. It did not surprise her that Yori was still following her orders to stay in Ron's tent. She began to wish that Yori were still in her tent, it might stop Ron from trying anything. She decided to speak to Yori tomorrow.

* * *

Midnight arrived and Kim was awakened as two figures entered her tent. It was Ron and Yori. Perhaps if she pretended to be asleep they would ignore her. 

"P-chan…" Ron whispered. She didn't move. "Wake up, Kim." He rolled her onto her back. She shifted uncomfortably but continued the sleeping act, though she knew they could tell she was awake.

Kim heard some whispering and giggling, but kept her eyes closed. She just wanted to sleep. She felt Ron brush the hair out of her face and listened to him try one more time. "P-chan, last chance to wake up." Her eyes stayed closed until she felt his kiss on her lips. After he had spent the first half of the night with Yori, he had the nerve to do this! She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. This only pushed her lips harder against his.

"She is like sleeping beauty." Yori giggled, "She must be awakened by a kiss from the prince."

Ron backed off and gave her his trademark grin. "If you were so hungry for the Ron-san, all you had to do was ask." She glared at him. "Oh yeah… Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday Kim-chan." Yori stepped forward and placed a bundle in her arms.

"Umm, thanks." Kim replied examining the bundle of black silk, she now carried. It was a brand new battle Kimono. Some parts were padded, others has steel plates sewn in. Embroidered on the front was the Possible family Kanji, and on the back, the symbol for the Saruwaruguntai. "You do not make these for women often, do you…"

"Nope, my first time." Ron replied, "I needed Yori to help me do it right."

"We thought you might wan't something special to wear when you kill Fiske-san" Yori told her.

"Since when is a birthday considered an affair of state?" She watched as Yori left. She didn't care.

"It has always been an affair of state, at least when it is for the lady of the land." Ron smiled and began to undress to his undergarments. "Especially when it is the most beautiful lady in the land." This time when he kissed her she did not pull away. "So, perhaps you would like to show me what you thought affairs of state were."

"You didn't impress me that much Ron-kun." But, he was getting there.


	5. Explosive Scots and Anger

Author's Notes:

Review by Surfrost:

"Tell you the truth I still don't believe Ron was just making Kim a Kimono.  
Another 2 good chapters. Been an interesting story so far. I still have no clue if Ron is a good guy or not. Maybe Fiske is really the hero. Maybe Load-san is the real villan and Ron is just a helpless lackie for him. So many possiblities."

That is exactly what I am going for. Ambiguity.

Review by Chefjet:

"I meant to read the last few chapters here but I have been rather busy lately. I really like where your going with this both in exploring Ron and Kim in depth by continuing to show him in many different lights. I was a little confused about rons trip to Fiske in chapter two, was this a flashback or after his marriage to kim. Also will Wade Load play a larger part in the upcoming battle as in will he appear, also is there a possiblity of other villians fighting with Fiske ie. Shego, etc. Great job with the development of all three main characters though and glad to be of service."

The trip to train with Fiske was more than 10 years prior to the current events. More will be revealed about it soon. As for the rest, I am saying nothing.

This chapter did not get as far as I expected. My estimate to the length of this story may have been a little short.

* * *

One thought ran through Ron's head that night, no concerns about Fiske or the coming battle, just the words "Boo-Yah!" He slept well. for the first time since their marriage, Kim was holding onto him. He was disappointed when the sun rose; it meant she would be waking up soon. She was truly beautiful as she slept. Her breathing quickened and she began to stir. Time to start the day right. His kiss met with no resistance. He smiled as she snuggled closer to him. He kissed her again, wondering how many times it would take before she woke up. He eyes opened and Ron quickly found himself on the other side of the tent.

"Oww, what was that for?" He asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but as the memories of the night's events returned to her, she realized that she had no answer. She had let him kiss her before; nothing had really changed.

"Sorry." She said, "Old habit."

Ron grinned. "S'alright, Ron-san can't be broken that easily." Yori chose this moment to barge into the tent.

"My apologises Ron-san," she said, "but there is a monkey here to see you." She turned and a monkey in a black ninja suit leapt off her back and landed in front of Ron. It produced a folded piece of paper, which Ron opened and read.

"Sincerest apologies… matters of state… return home…" Ron frowned. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Kim was already dressing in her present.

"It is okay." She attached a pair of neko-te to her hands, "I like things hard."

* * *

"Are you certain?"

"oh-oo-eee-eah-eah"

"It will be mah pleasure to take a swing at ye little problem Monkey-domo."

* * *

"What is up with you and Fiske anyway?" Kim asked, helping him to strap on what seemed to be a partial set of red armour, which included a pair of shoulder guards, thigh guards and a partial chest plate with the unmistakeable mark of the Saru emblazoned on it in gold.

"When I was ten," Ron began, "I was a klutz. I was clumsy, and oafish. I couldn't swing a sword without losing my pants."

"Was?"

"That's not the point!" Ron responded indignantly, "I was useless in battle, or even training exercises except as a distraction. Yori was the only person in my level that actually liked me. She thought my antics were funny, the rest thought I was just stupid." Kim twitched at the mention of Yori liking him but said nothing.

* * *

"Ron, we can not allow this to go on any longer. You are seen as a joke and a nitwit. You will never earn the respect you need to be the Lord of Yamanuchi if you do not improve. I have decided that you will have to go away to train, with someone who has had excellent results with untrainable students."

"Come on, dad!" Ron complained, "It's not that bad, Ron-san can take any one of those losers in his class. See." As if to demonstrate, he began to leap around the room performing an impressive array of kicks and punches. One of this managed to hit a suit of ceremonial armor that was decoratively displayed. Its axe-wielding arm fell to the ground, taking young Ron's clothes with it. "He-he… It seems to be a little drafty in here." He wrapped his arms around himself and blushed.

"I see all too clearly." His father said glaring at him. "You will travel to Lord Fiske's home in the jungle. You will present yourself to him. You will beg him to allow you to train with him and you will work hard until you are no longer a disgrace to those with whom you battle."

* * *

"I did as I was told. Fiske trained me until one day he decided that it was too dangerous for me to learn any more."

"Why would training you be dangerous?" Kim asked, concerned that this might be something that she should know about.

"It is time to go." He replied, ignoring her question. He left the tent before she could protest. He was hiding something from her. She was sure of it. What secret could be so terrible, so dangerous, that it could scare Fiske and make Ron want to hide it from her? She sat cross-legged on the floor of the tent and meditated on Ron's actions. She had begun to trust him, was that a mistake. The day before she would have been sure that it was, but now she did not know. He had not done anything to her since he had married her that might be considered all that bad, he had done everything in his power to make her happy. Was it a trap? She sighed. She could second-guess Ron's motives all day and still not find an answer.

"Kim-san, it is time to go, unless you do not wish the honour of taking Lord Fiske's life yourself." Kim nodded and followed Yori out of the tent to where the Saruwaruguntai were standing in formation listening to Ron's plan of attack. She scanned the ranks of men. Each one looked different. No two wore the same set of armour, as if each fought in a different way. There armour was red though, blood red. They all seemed to have the mark of the Saru on their armour somewhere, but unlike Ron's that was emblazoned in gold, theirs were in black as if burned on. Despite their lack of congruity, they appeared to be well trained.

Kim glanced up at Ron. He was going on about his plan. Not that there was anything spectacular about it, just surround the castle and use the trees to get over the walls. She knew there was nothing that she had to remember. Ron had told her already that he wanted her to remain with him during the battle. He was going straight for Fiske. Something flashed in the sun. It was small and it was aimed straight at Ron.

"Ron! Look out!" She yelled hurling a shuriken towards him. He ducked and rolled as the shuriken collided with the object which exploded on contact.

"Thanks P-chan" Ron called out ignoring the fact that he had almost been killed. His new generals were not so relaxed about this attack. Several squads of men broke off from the main group and fanned out into the forest. She didn't have time to respond. Yori shoved her out of the way as another of the objects whizzed by her and embedded itself into one of the soldiers and exploded.

"Kim!" The look in Ron's eyes when he saw the explosive almost hit her scared Kim. She had seen him angry. She had seen him mercilessly fight and kill. This was something she had never seen before. He dashed towards the direction the ball had come from, leaping from tree to tree. His movements were fast, and agile like those of a monkey. His eyes were glowing. There was none of that oafish look to him.

When he emerged a minute later, the look was gone and he carried a head. "Killa-clan." He said as he approached. "They come from an area far to the north-west." He came up to Kim and touched her cheek. When his hand came back, there was a streak of blood on in. She had not noticed before, but now it was beginning to hurt. there was a gash two inches long across her cheek from a piece of flying shrapnel. "You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Your e-e-eyes were glowing." She stammered, "That's not normal."

"It's okay." He said, embracing her. She pulled away. She wondered what he was. His movements… His eyes… They weren't human.

* * *

Duff Killigan cursed like only a Scotsman could. "Ye failed me ag'in!" he waved a golf club in the air. "It was a wee task of killing jus' one man! How 'ard could it be!" His men were silent. They had lost four men when the Saru had retaliated. The Saru had lost only one.

"The terrain were ag'inst us!" One of them finally replied. "We canna' get a clear shot thro' the trees."

"Ye shall see how clear me shots c'n be, even throu' the trees!" Duff yelled, swinging his club hard enough to remove the man's head from his shoulders. "Now get ye lazy arses back there 'n' kill Ron Stoppable!" After a moment of hesitation of choosing who they would rather face down, they shuffled out of the room cursing under their breath.

* * *

The Saru had expanded their watch and delayed their attack. Ron had not expected members of the Killa-Clan to be here. It made things more difficult. He hadn't prepare for this. Worst of all, they had made him reveal the secret that not even Fiske knew about his abilities in his anger. Attacking him was one thing, but attacking Kim was something that he would not allow. He had seen immediately after the confrontation with the Scotsmen that Kim was now afraid of him. He peered down from his perch on a tree at the Killigans who were filing out of Fiske's castle. About forty of them were heading towards the Saru camp. They would never reach their goal Ron thought as he leapt down from the tree and decapitated two of them with a single stroke of the lotus blade.

* * *

Kim began to worry about Ron as she heard explosions in the forest. Ron had told her to stay behind, but now she was beginning to think she shouldn't have. She had been happy to at the time; the shock of seeing her husband's unnatural abilities had made her fear him, but she knew that even in the state he had been in he would have never hurt her. It had been in his eyes, the sadness as she had pulled away from him.

"Yori-san, we should go after him." Kim looked to her friend, hoping she would agree.

"That would not be wise Kim-san." Yori replied, "Ron-san is more effective on his own."

Kim berated herself for worrying. Two days ago, she would have rejoiced if he had died. Now she worried about him. "I don't care." She replied, "I want to go, I am sure I can help. I can do anything."

* * *

Kim followed the sounds of the explosions until they stopped. Soon she arrived upon a scene of utter devastation. Forty bodies with severed limbs lay in a pile. Their heads were were tied to tree branches creating a path that lead straight towards Monty Fiske's castle, or as it appeared to Kim, a gigantic bamboo fortress. Standing at the gates were Fiske and Ron, speaking to each other as if they were old friends.

"All is according to plan, sensei." Ron bowed to Lord Fiske.

"Excellent." Fiske cackled with maniacal monkey laughter. "As soon as Lode's forces are annihilated in out pincer attack, there will be no one left to stand in our way."


	6. Oozaru

Author's Notes:

I have decided to answer a few questions that have most likely plagued you since you started reading this.

1: Is Ron good or Evil? The answer is a definite yes! Or in other words, you have to wait till the last chapter to know for sure.

2: Does Ron really love Kim? Yes he does. I thought I made that quite obvious, though his faithfulness to her may still be in question in some of your minds.

Now on with the story:

* * *

Kim watched Ron and Fiske discuss their plans to destroy Load. She couldn't believe it. She had been so sure that he was being truthful with her, that he loved her. Now, he had betrayed her again.

"Bastard!" She screamed running at her husband brandishing a katana. Ron just smiled as he caught her wrist when the blade was a hair's breadth from his face.

"You really shouldn't try to kill me." Ron said, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to move but his grip was firm.

"You never intended to let me kill him, did you?" Kim asked as she stopped struggling.

"Of course I was, as soon as I was done with him." Fiske, realizing the truth threw a punch at Ron while his hands were busy holding Kim. Ron dodged the punch effortlessly. "You should have known that wouldn't work. You trained me better than that!" Ron's foot slammed into the back of Fiske's knee, sending him to the ground. With a quick flurry of motion Fiske suddenly had his legs by one of Ron's and Ron's other foot against his throat. This gave Kim just enough room to grab a syringe from her sleeve and inject herself with it.

"You think you've won?" Monkey Fist asked, "Monkey ninjas, kill Kim Possible!"

"You shouldn't have done that!" Ron said as his eyes began to glow. He twisted his leg breaking both of Fiske's, causing him to pass out. Monkey ninjas rained down from the trees screeching and tearing at Ron and Kim. Ones by one, they were each killed by a single blow from Ron. In the process, Ron was forced to let go of Kim who fell to the ground. Her skin was all loose and green. "What's happening to you?" Ron asked, touching a flap of skin that quickly hardened into a shiny scale.

"Simple." Kim replied, "My revenge!" Her muscles bulged and her face elongated. She grew larger until she was the size of a house. She had transformed into a giant lizard. "This will end up killing me, but at least I will take you out with me!"

"Kim I am sorry…" Ron said sadly, "I never wanted it to come to this." He looked up at the sky. The full moon was far above them, bathing Ron in a silvery light. His hair grew out nto fur. A tail sprouted from his spine. He grew into a giant monkey even larger than the Lizard Kim had transformed into. "I was hoping you would learn to love me. But if revenge is all you care about, I will give your soul peace." Kim lunged at him, burying her fangs into his shoulder. The attack barely pierced the monkey's skin. "I'm so sorry." With a quick motion he snapped Kim Possible's neck and she fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Author's Note: In case you didn't figure it out this is not a real chapter. It was inspired by Surforst's comment: "I finally know whats going to happen. Its obvious when you think about it. Kim's going to turn into gaint lizard and do battle with a gaint ape form of Ron. Interesting way to take the story I must say.

Anyway another Good story. Love the Killa-Clan. I can so see that happening."

Hope you enjoyed this Saruwaruguntai-DBZ crossover.


	7. Ronkun And Monkeydomo

Authors Notes:

Last chapter was a joke! I swear upon all that is holy that it is not the real ending. This is the real next chapter… Unless you liked the last chapter better.

There were many way's I could have gone with this chapter. I could have introduced Dr.D to the storyline with some sort of mind control or cloning. I could have made it some sort of elaborate ruse. But I did it this way and you finally learn a little more about Ron.

One more chapter to go after this one.

* * *

"This will put us in the perfect position to stop him once and for all." Ron said. Fiske nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully this will teach him a lesson he will not forget, if he survives it." Fiske sighed.

"Eek!" Ron and Fiske turned towards the tree where Kim was hiding as the monkey who had cried the alarm grabbed her wrists.

"You shouldn't be in these woods alone P-chan." Ron told her as a group of monkey ninjas led her forward towards him and Fiske.

* * *

Yori wandered the camp. She was worried about Kim's safety. She had snuck off while Yori was helping to prepare for the upcoming battle. Yori knew where Kim had gone, she had made it quite clear that she was worried about her husband. Yori wondered whether she should go after her, after all, she was supposed to protect Kim with her life, but she was also supposed to follow her orders. The fact that Kim had snuck away without her knowledge implied that she did not want Yori to come.

* * *

"They shall pay for what they did to me family." He thought as he peered through the bushes. "I 'ave the power t' destroy 'alf o' his wee army in the palm of me 'and." He grinned evilly as he sent the fist sized object sailing through the air, then dashed into the trees.

He turned his head to watch the blast, jogging sideways and chuckling to himself.

"Oof!" He smacked into the armour plates of a Saruwaruguntai sentry and fell to the ground.

"By the order of Lord Stoppable, master of Yamanuchi, and Possible territories, you are to be detained for execution." The soldier calmly said levelling his sword at the man's throat. "By the way, you dropped something." Another Saru appeared out of the foliage carrying a familiar spherical object. Duff Killigan's protests were silenced when the ball was forced into his mouth and secured with a gag.

* * *

"Are the preparation's complete?" The monkey-like man asked, receiving a series of chitters and screams as a response from his simian cohort. "Excellent. Tonight, both the Load empire and the Saruwaruguntai shall be annihilated. I shall finally be known throughout the world as the ultimate monkey master and there will be no one left to stand in my way." He took a sip of herbal tea using his back paw. "Sound the advance. Push the battle towards the Saru encampment."

"O-o-EEE-EAAA-A" The monkey replied scampering off into the darkness.

"Not only do I have the mystical monkey power, but also the magical amulet of Shing Pei! Ron Stoppable shall die this night."

* * *

Yori was overwhelmed with the preparations that Ron stoppable had ordered. Had she deemed it her duty to find Kim Possible, she would not have had time to do so. The prisoner had taken time out of her day that she did not have and preparations had to be completed if they were to have an chance of succeeding. She glared at Killigan who hung from a post wearing nothing but the gag that held the large explosive in his mouth.

"Move; make more trenches on the left. Barb the trees." On the ground, they had the advantage. In the trees, the monkeys under Fiske's command would massacre them with aerial attacks. The caltrops imbedded in the trees would prevent the simians from safely being able to move in the trees, making them easy targets of shurikan or gusari. Load would probably be upset at the deception. He would lose many men in this fight, but not as many as Fiske.

* * *

Kim did not resist. The monkeys dragged her onwards towards Ron and Fiske. "Fiske…" She said, sounding confused.

"You can let her go." Ron said, beckoning her to come forth on her own. The monkeys obeyed his command and scampered back into the trees. "Kim, meet the former lord of this castle, my sensei Monty Fiske, the first." She gave him a half-hearted bow and waited for Ron's explanation. She knew he had one, he was too calm not to. If there wasn't… she folded her arms and fondled the weapons hidden in her sleeves. "His son, Monkey-domo, wrested power from him while I was still training here…"

* * *

"Thank you sensei." The young Ron said, "Your lesson has been most helpful." A week ago, he had discovered a hidden chamber in the castle that contained many monkey-related artefacts. He had a suspicion that they were all magical in some way, but was only sure of a few which he had been able to activate during subsequent visits. On his first visit, he had learned that a least some of the items were magical when he had turned a jade monkey idol and been zapped with mystical energy. Since then, his lessons had progressed quickly. While he was still a clumsy oaf most of the time, when he was in a battle or serious training session, his skills became as good as those of Lord Fiske's own son's. He trained on his own until his sensei left. He made his way to the hidden room and opened the secret door. He stopped after a crack. Monty Fiske junior occupied the room. He was standing by a golden banana statue that was eerily glowing. Its golden peel spread and a glowing figure appeared above it. Someone was coming. Ron silently closed the door and leaned against the wall, pretending to rest on his way back from a particularly brutal training session. Two guards passed, ignoring him. He opened the door a crack.

"… then the ultimate monkey master will be Ron Stoppable." Fiske Junior cursed and smashed the banana on the floor.

"He cannot be the ultimate monkey master. I am the only one with mystical monkey power! I have trained for this my entire life. I will get rid of that bumbling fool and then no one will stand in the way of Monkey Fist!"

The next day, he asked his father to stop training Ron. His father refused citing the fact that Yamanuchi was an important ally of the monkey lands. When his request was denied, he asked to be made general of the armies. His father acquiesced to this demand. A year later, Monkey Fist had reorganized the army so that it would be loyal to him alone. He forced his father to retire at blade-point and took the Monkey throne for himself.

* * *

"He challenged me to personal combat. He lost because I was able to draw upon the mystical monkey power, but his attempts to use it were feeble at best. At the time I was surrounded by his loyal men and could not deliver a killing blow without receiving one myself. He cursed me saying I would never take his rightful place and ordered me to lead a group of ronin. The leaders of these were highly trained and completely loyal to the newly crowned Monkey-domo. They were ordered to kill me if I should ever fail to be at the front lines of one of out battles or fail to follow Fiske's commands." Ron sighed and slouched against the wall, "I was given suicidal mission after suicidal mission, but somehow I managed to survive. I never failed to complete any mission. By luck or skill or maybe even magic, I always came back victorious.

"I became a legend. The bandit leader who fought like a monkey, and whose crazy antics were unpredictable and undefeatable. They began to call us the Saruwaruguntai, the army of the laughing monkey. Then, he sent me to you." A tear began to roll down his cheek, "I joined your fathers guard, pretending to be a mercenary who was down on his luck. My skills soon had me promoted until I was the captain of your father's personal guard. Then he asked me to train you. I could not refuse. I had come to know you during my years at the castle and had fallen in love with you. Your father thought I was a commoner, so I couldn't court you on my own. This was my chance to spend time with you. It went well until your father saw my little accident and forbid me from being in your presence.

"Almost half the senior guard had been replaced by this time with men from the Saru. one day, the order came for us to attack. I did not want to. I did not want to do anything that would hurt you. I would have refused and used your walls for shelter from Monkey-domo, had the message not been delivered by a guard whom I had not know was one of the Saru… I made sure Monique was awake when I ordered the attack to begin and made sure all my forces attacked at the main gate, which was furthest from your room."

"I forgive you." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around him. She tried to kiss him but he turned away.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness." He said, "I don't want your forgiveness. I begged you for forgiveness and blamed the attack on others, but I could have stopped it. I could have said no and had your father call your army to defend the palace. I could have ordered the attack then not opened the gate. I could have killed those loyal to Fiske. I could have if I wasn't such a coward."

"You couldn't do anything. It wasn't your fault. If it wasn't you, one of the other men would have taken your place. You did everything you could to get me out alive and it worked. Of course, I am angry that my family died and you were involved in the attack, but you had no choice in the matter. If it hadn't been you, no one would have gotten out of there alive."

"Please, don't." Ron begged. He felt like confetti inside. He had betrayed everything he had cared about. He knew it was his fault.

"Ron-kun, you can't change the past. My family is gone. But now I have you, and you love me, enough that you would risk your life for me. You loved me enough to execute a plan to save me even though it would have cost you life if anyone had learned of it. You were willing to kill for me, to protect me and to help me fulfill my duty to my family." She turned his head to face her. "You loved me enough to make me love you." Kim kissed him. This time he did not turn away, but held her tight. His kiss this time was not the tender loving kiss she had felt before, but a stronger, more desperate kiss of one who could not stand to part with her.

"Ah-hem…" Kim and Ron broke contact as they remembered the presence of Ron's sensei. "My son will attack tonight. If you are going to join the battle, I suggest you return to your camp and prepare." Noticing the orange glow of the sun as it sank below the trees, Kim and Ron hastily agreed with him. "Ron, take this." Sensei Fiske placed a jade ring on his finger. "This is the Ring of Shing, when combined with the amulet of Shing, it will allow you to unleash the true strength of the mystical monkey power.


	8. The Final Battle

Author's Notes: Final Chapter.

Hopefully everything makes sense now. If I forgot to wrap something up that I started, please inform me with a review and I will make whatever changes are necessary.

I was asked whether I considered putting in any other villains. The answer is yes. I considered having Drakken working for Fiske and using mind control on Ron (ala the apparent betrayal at the end of the chapter before last.) but I felt this approach I used was better, because I didn't want to have to develop another useless character just to kill them off again in the same chapter.

Anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, Ron is not evil. He may do some bad things on occasion, like indiscriminate killing to achieve his goals, but he is not really evil.

Extra points for anyone who discovers the bad pun in this chapter (is there such thing as a good pun?).

* * *

Ron and Kim returned to the Saru camp without incident. "It is good that you have returned safely, Kim-san." Yori greeted Kim, "The preparations have been made. We have also captured Duff Killigan and await your orders."

"What's in his mouth?" Ron asked, noticing the large bulge behind Killigan's gag.

"It is the explosive he attempted to use against us. It appears to me much more powerful than the ones the Killa-clan used against us earlier."

* * *

At the sun disappeared over the horizon, the sounds of battle could be heard. When the last rays of the sun disappeared, Load's forces appeared. Their heavy armour shone in the silvery twilight. They attacked with the advanced weaponry and gadgets the Load Empire was known for. Even with their superior firepower, Load's forces were being driven back fast.

"Now!" Ron yelled and men began pumping gasses through bamboo tubes that released it amongst the Load troops. Fiske's men, and monkeys, held back as the gas claimed the consciousness of all the forces that entered it. Ron equipped a mask that protected him from the fumes and approached Fiske's men on his own under a white flag of truce. "If Fiske wants his men to survive this battle, he will honour me with his presence." A monkey ninja responded by throwing a shuriken. With lightning quick reflexes, Ron caught the shuriken. "Very well if that is how it will be…" Ron raised his hand and a wave of swords that had been hidden in the ground rippled across the enemy lines. Each sword performed one devastating arc before falling uselessly to the ground, pulled by strings run through the bamboo tubes. The enemy who were still standing rushed at Ron who merely backed into the mist of poisons where they could not follow without losing consciousness as Load's men did.

"You think you are so great." A snarling voice said. "You who stole the mystical monkey power. Do you think you stand a chance against Monkey Fist, the ultimate monkey master!" A hairy figure emerged from the army. After years of searching, I have found the Amulet of Shing. With it, I will be unstoppable as the prophecy foretold."

"You should pay more attention to your golden bananas, the prophecy said that when he finds the Amulet of Shing, the ultimate monkey master will be Ron Stoppable." Ron taunted. Fiske yelled and leapt into the mist after Ron who merely backed closer and closer to the Saru encampment. "You are too slow to be a master of anything. Maybe you need to cut back on the bananas." Ron stopped and gave another signal. The poisonous mist stopped flowing, allowing Fiske's army to move forward.

"How do you intend to beat me? With more of your stupid tricks?" Monty screeched. Ron's antics had held him back his whole life. Ron had mastered Tai Shing Pek Kwar fastr than him, causing his father to neglect his training. He had become the most famous warlord, causing Fiske to revel in obscurity. This time he would pay. He would make sure of it.

"Actually, no. I intend to do to you what I did to him." Ron smiled, gesturing to the naked and gagged form of Killigan who was hanging by his ankles from a tree. "I won't even lift a finger against you and you will lose."

Fiske grew more and more angry. It was as if Ron Stoppable was trying to humiliate him at every opportunity. "Cut him down." He ordered as his army approached their position. Ron smiled and ran back towards his army. Ron dove for the ground when he heard the snap of the rope holding Killigan who fell face first towards the hard ground. He covered his ears as a massive explosion rocked the battlefield. Monkeys and men were sent flying. Fiske who has continued chasing him went flying over him. Seeing his opportunity, Ron grabbed the Amulet of Shing as Monkey Fist passed over him. He felt a searing pain in his arm and dropped the amulet. A piece of shrapnel jutted out just above his elbow. He could not move his right arm at all anymore. Blood was dripping out fast. If he removed the shard of metal from his arm, he would bleed to death fast.

* * *

"Ron!" Kim yelled and rushed onto the battlefield, collapsing at her husband's side. She had seen the shard that had embedded itself in Ron's arm. The blood from the impact had spread for hundreds of meters thanks to the explosion's shockwave. This effect made it appear as if more blood had splattered than had actually left Ron. "Ron-kun…" He was paler than usual. "Are you okay?" She asked. He grinned, but fainted before he could tell her that he was fine. Kim saw his elbow was dripping blood. She had to stop the bleeding before he died from blood loss. She sliced two strips of fabric from her kimono. She tied the first around Ron's upper arm to stifle the blood flow. She then pulled on the piece of shrapnel. She shuddered as she heard it scraping against his bone. With a sickening squelch, it finally came out. A green glint caught her eye. An amulet that resembled the ring Ron was wearing was on the ground. It must be what he was after. She picked it up and tied the broken strap together, hanging it around Ron's neck.

"I believe that belongs to me." Monty Fiske punched Kim in the jaw, sending her flying away from Ron. Fiske bent down to take back the amulet, but Kim was back up and returned his blow. Kim knew the Saru would not help. They would follow the plan with or without Ron. Fiske's forces were busy regrouping after losing half their forces to the blast. It was her fight. She would kill Monkey Fist in single combat, the perfect method for revenge.

"Because of you my family is dead." She said, advancing upon Fiske as he leapt back to his feet. "You will pay for the Possible massacre with your life." She kicked at him, but he managed to dodge and counter it with a sweep. She rolled with it and returned to her feet.

"Is that what he told you? You should be careful when listening to the words of a bandit." Fiske smiled, "After all, he lead the attack." This did not have the desired effect of distracting her as Fiske had planned. Instead, she just continued attacking. She threw a flurry of punches. She lunged at him and he dodged to the side, leaving himself open to a kunai that slashed his side. This slowed him down, but not by enough as he elbowed Kim in the back of her head, sending her to the ground, unconscious. He picked up the kunai and prepared to deliver the killing blow.

"No!" A hand grabbed at Fiske's ankle and flipped him so that he landed on his back.

"Do you really think you are in a state that could even pose a challenge to a monkey master?" Fiske laughed, leaping back to his feet, watching Ron who was barely able to remain upright on his knees, his right hand limply at his side.

"No, so I guess it is a good thing I am not fighting one." He replied.

"No you won't be fighting at all. You are too weak to even stand. You will stay there and watch as I kill Kim Possible." He laughed as he lifted Kim's face so that he could see it and placed the tip of the kunai at her neck. "Say goodbye, you will never see her alive again." A single drop of blood ran down the edge of the kunai. This was all the encouragement Ron needed. A green light coalesced from Ron's eyes, immersing his entire body in the light. With movement so fast, Fiske did not even see it, the glowing eyes of Ron Stoppable were facing his. The hand holding the kunai was twisted so that it met Fiske's throat the same way it had Kim's.

"You don't touch her." The venom in Ron's voice scared Fiske. Ron's eyes stared straight into Fiske's. His right hand was squeezing the hand Fiske was using to hold the Kunai so hard that Fiske could not move it away from his neck, or even drop the kunai. "You are lucky I told her that she would have the honour of killing you." He backhanded Fiske, sending him flying to the ground. Kim groaned and sat up. "You okay?" Ron asked, his glow fading to the pale blue that Kim had seen before.

"I think so." She rubbed the back of her head which was sore. She turned to see Monkey Fist sneaking up on Ron who had dropped his guard. "Lookout!" She cried, pulling him out of the way. Monkey fist cursed them and began running back towards his own army, which had now formed up ready for the next assault.

"You may have killed many of my men, but they still outnumber yours!" Lord Fiske gave a command and his army rushed forward. Kim helped Ron, who's eyes were back to normal, to get back to their own army who immediately put up their guard once Ron was past. He nodded to Yori who gave a signal to the battlefield.

"I don't think you counted right." Ron yelled, leaning on Kim for support. Half of the Saru dropped out of the trees behind Fiske's lines, surrounding his army with a greater force. "You have one chance to surrender, or Kim-chan will kill you."

"Monkey ninjas, kill Ron Stoppable, no matter what."

"I don't think they like you telling them that they should kill their master." Ron replied as the monkey's turned towards Fiske. This is the prophecy, remember? I have both the Amulet and ring of Shing Pei . I am a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar and I am filled with the mystical monkey power. I am the ultimate monkey master." The monkeys fought with Fiske, while the men in his army tried to defend against the advancing Saruwaruguntai.

* * *

When the fighting subsided, Fiske himself was the only opponent left alive. The monkey ninjas held him down and Ron, Kim and Yori approached the man who was covered in minor wounds and large bruises. "I was to be the ultimate monkey master...You'll pay for this Stoppable."

"No he won't. But you will pay for all the things you forced him to do." Yori handed Kim a katana. Monkey Fist began cursing Both Ron and his monkey minions, but was cut off when Kim removed his head.

* * *

"Sensei…" Ron said bowing to Lord Monty Fiske the first, "Your son is dead." Fiske nodded. He had been expecting this. "You are once again Lord of your own lands."

"That is not true. Tradition dictates that the greatest monkey master is to be the Lord of the Monkey Kingdom. You are the Lord here now."

"Then I will need a steward to rule in my stead. I have two other territories to run, I could not handle a third. Will you take on this task for me?"

"It will be my honour."

* * *

Wade Load would not be happy with the results of this battle. His entire army had been killed by exposure to toxic gasses, Killigan's explosives and being trampled by two armies. Ron thought he would probably need to placate Load with a peace offering of some kind. He arrived back at camp and went to visit Kim in her tent. he only found Yori there.

"Where is P-chan?" He asked, noticing her stuff was gone.

"I believe she is waiting in your tent. It will be your honour to join her." Yori gave one of her girlish giggles. "I believe she wants to… discuss some important matters of state with you." Ron grinned as he imagined the implications of this.

"BOO-YAH!"

THE END


End file.
